Keep Holding On
by SeraphimStarlight13
Summary: Sophie and Wales are best friends. Or could they be something more? Song-fic. "Keep Holding On," by Avril Lavigne. No flames, please!


**KIA12: Hi, everyone! This is a new one-shot I wanted to try so I hope you like it. Also, the wedding on Thanksgiving that I mentioned in the last chapter of Aquatic Heart went amazing! I know now's a little late to mention that, but oh well.**

**KIA12 (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. I also do not own "Keep Holding On," by Avril Lavigne.**

**KIA12: Please excuse any mistakes you may find.**

*********_text:_**** song lyrics*****

* * *

**_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_**

Sophie and Wales were partners, companions, teammates, but most of all, they were best friends. They stood together and knew that with each other, they were never alone. Whenever one of them feels cold and helpless, the other will be at their side, being that ray of hope and joy to shine through the clouds of hopelessness and despair. Sophie knows Wales will always hold out his hand to her when she falls, and she'll always take it without hesitation. Despite their minor arguments now and then (cause no friendship is perfect, right?), he knows she'll never give up on him, even when he feels like it's the end and there's no place to go. Needless to say, they won't give up on each other, no matter how bad or tough things get.

**_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

"Sophie?" Wales' voice rang out as he and the rest of Excalibur searched for the missing girl.

About an hour ago, Sophie received a phone call, but after a few minutes, she dropped the phone and ran out of the mansion in tears and into the dead of night. No one had the chance to stop her for she ran out too fast.

"Come on, Sophie. Where are you?" Wales muttered, searching every inch of the forest.

Time passed, and he was about to go search in a different area when he heard someone crying. Turning and racing between the trees, he didn't stop running until he reached his best friend. Wales saw her leaning against a tree and crying into her hands, parts of her wavy, blue hair wet from the crystal droplets that fell. Kneeling down beside her, he pulled her close and whispered soothingly in her ear until she calmed down.

"There. Now, what's the matter?" Wales smiled softly at her.

"T-That was my m-mother on the phone. My little s-sister…cancer took her," she looked at him through pain-filled eyes, fresh tears streaking down again.

Wales knew how much her little sister meant to her as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"I-I-I don't k-know what to do a-anymore," she cried, tears falling from her emerald eyes like a harsh rain.

"Keep holding on. You'll make it through this. Just stay strong like you always have. I'm here for you, and no matter what you do or say, nothing's gonna change that. We'll make it through this together,"

**_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_**

Sophie stared out over the city from the balcony of her large room in Paris, France. The Championships were over, and they had each returned to their own countries: Klaus to Germany, Wales to England, and herself back to France. It was a bittersweet goodbye.

"Wales…." Sophie murmured, quietly.

They were so far away, and she missed him, wishing he was here. She didn't want everything to disappear, but now, it's too late. However, as the doors closed and it came to an end, she knows they're still together in spirit. They will always be at each other's side, fighting and defending, no matter the distance.

**_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

"Hey, Sophie," Wales' voice was heard over the phone as he picked up. Even though they couldn't see each other, they knew the other was smiling.

"Hey, Wales. How are you?" Sophie asked, softly.

"I'm fine. What about you?" he replied

"I'm alright. Just miss the team," her voice saddened immensely as she reflected on the good memories of the team.

"Stay strong, Sophie. We'll see each other again. Don't worry. Keep holding on and we'll make it through together," Wales encouraged.

It was that day when they both realized the feelings they harbored for the other. The stronger feelings that were buried under the feelings of just friendship…..

**_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

"Wales!" Sophie cried as she saw her best friend and newly discovered crush, throwing her arms around him. He quickly responded and hugged her back.

They were currently at the reunion party Ryo was holding for everyone that participated in the World Championships. Everyone was there: Team Dungeon, Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Team Wang Hu Zhong, everyone, even Ryuga showed up.

"Hey, Sophie. I missed you. Are Julian and Klaus here?" Wales asked, looking around for their leader and final teammate. Even though the Championships ended, they were still a team.

"Yes. Klaus and Masamune are having a battle right now. So are Julian and Dashan," she smiled, sweetly.

"Well, that's expected of them. In the meantime, do you want to take a walk with me through the forest?" Wales reached out his hand, smiling.

"Sure," she replied, taking his hand while hearing a vase crash in the background and screaming a second later. She definitely did _not _want to be around when they get really hyped up.

Leaving the building behind, they ventured into the brightly lit forest, the only sounds being nature's own creatures. However, that silence was soon broken.

"I have something to tell you," they both said at the same time.

"You first," Sophie said.

"Alright. Sophie, ever since we met, I have had feelings for you, but I always thought they were just of friendship. It was only until recently did I realize those feelings were stronger. I was foolish not to realize it sooner, before we all separated. But what I'm trying to say is… I don't see you as a best friend anymore. I see you as something more. I love you," Wales confessed, preparing himself for rejection.

However, when Sophie leaned up and pressed her smooth lips against his, he knew she felt the same. And he couldn't be any happier. They separated after a minute, breathing hard.

"I love you too, Wales," Sophie gave him a loving smile before it faltered, "but what will happen when we leave for our countries again after today?"

Wales wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"If you're willing to try, then I am, too. Hear me when I say I believe this is our destiny. If it is, nothing's gonna change it. And if it's meant to be, then it'll work out perfectly," he whispered, reassuringly.

And it was…

**_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_**

They kept in contact every day from then on, relationship going strong. Most couples would've broken up by now due to long distance, but they were different. They had complete faith in each other, cause loving someone meant giving them the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to. They were like the melody and harmony of a song, linking together to create something beautiful.

**_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

Every obstacle, every roadblock in the way, they got through together. Both knew the moments of when to stand strong, and moments of when it's fine, even good, to crumble. No relationship is perfect, and as flawless as this one may seem, this one is no exception. They had quarrels now and then, but at the end of it all, they'll both apologize for their actions. Neither would dream of breaking up, for they knew if you just held on a little bit longer, you'll see you can make it through anything.

**_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_**

That special day was the beginning of the rest of their lives. From the moment they confessed, Fate has given them a new life…...together.

**_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

_"I Love You….."_

* * *

**KIA12: Well, what do you think? I gotta admit. Not one of my best works, but then again, my works are never the best...oh well. Give me any suggestions, leave me a comment, and I'll see you next time! KIA12 out!**


End file.
